I want Jesse's Girl
by Kaitlin2012
Summary: What if Jesse had been there when Finn sang Jessie's girl.  A/U  One shot.  I wrote this on my old profile but I forgot that Information so if you seen it thats why.   old pro. hiswifey13


"So...This song is for someone you might know after you hear the words" Finn said hesitantly.

Looking around the room he thought if this was the right time to sing this song I mean Jesse's right there in front of him. Already getting glares from Jesse and confused glances from Rachel he decided to suck it up because he already volunteered and he didn't have anything else so he motioned for them to start the music and as Kurt heard the beat he froze in his seat.

**Jessie is a friend, yeah**

**I know he's been a good friend of mine**

**But lately something's changed that isn't hard to define**

**Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

When everyone heard those lyrics leave his mouth everyone turned to face Finn while stealing glances at the couple in the front row. While Rachel sat there with her mouth wide open and Jesse's fist clenched sending daggers at Finn. Finn kept his eyes moving around not know where to look, so after a while or rolling his eyes everywhere he just kept them closed only peeking to see if Rachel was still listening.

**And she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it**

**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms**

**Late, late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that?**

Rachel instantly felt guilty when she heard the words "Loving' him with that body" since she had just recently lied and told him they had sex. How could she do that to Finn she never lied to Finn before and he didn't lie to her about not sleeping with Santana when any guy would've just lied and said they did, so she sat there confused getting her hand squished by Jesse gripping it so hard. She thought about letting it go, but less chance of his getting up and punching Finn while she was still holding on to him.

**I play along with the charade**

**There doesn't seem to be a reason to change**

**You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute**

**I want to tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute**

**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes**

**And she's loving' him with that body, I just know it**

**And he's holding her in his arms**

**Late, late at night**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that?**

**Like Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman?**

**Where can I find a woman like that?**

Jesse was about to get up but caught Mr. Shue's eye and decided to stay put for now.

While Santana just looked beyond belief how could he be singing to Man hands they just slept together did that mean nothing. I mean to her it didn't but still. Only she could use him. Kurt was still sitting there wide eyed. Mike just sat there feeling award because he was between Quinn and Jesse and he could feel the tension on both sides. Quinn just sat there sad knowing he moved on like she knew he would.

**And I'm looking' in the mirror all the time**

**Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny**

**I've been cool with the lines**

**Isn't that the way love supposed to be**

Rachel just sat there feeling extra guilty how could she make Finn feel not good enough for her. He was perfect in his own way. She almost started smiling at Finn but then she realized what I am thinking I'm with Jesse who's good for me. We have a lot of common interests and he chose me not left me for his inner rock star. Suddenly the smile faded from her face when she thought about that.

**Tell me, where I can find a woman like that**

**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I want Jessie's girl**

**Where can I find a woman like that?**

**Like Jessie's girl**

**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**

**I want, I want Jessie's girl**

As soon as Finn was done, Jesse Jumped up not realizing he was taking Rachel with him as she fell over a chair hurting her ankle. As Jesse strode over to Finn not even seeming to care about Rachel's health while Finn prepared for what was coming. That was until he saw that Rachel was hurt. Mike helping her up happy to get out from beside Quinn. Jesse instantly swung at Finn he was knocked a little back since the surprise of the hit. When he finally registered what happen he stopped looking at Rachel and punched Jesse back they started brawling hitting the floor shortly Puck and Matt ran up to pull them apart Mike tried to go but Rachel wouldn't let go of him. Matt Finally grabbed Finn off Jesse while Artie rolled in the middle so they wouldn't go at it again. While Puck pulled Jesse up offs the ground. They waited a few seconds for Mr. Shue to intervene but he seemed to have forgotten his teaching duties again, so Finn tried to go at him again that's when Mike let go of Rachel to help Matt out. As Rachel fell on the floor again.

"Stop it now quit acting like children, we are in high school right or was I mistaking the sign outside. Now talk this out rationally like adults instead of acting like fools" Rachel spat out at the boys.

"Rachel you shouldn't be even commenting about the boys acting like children when you dress like one" Santana barked at her.

"If you didn't notice there is enough drama going on here so if you could just shut your mouth for a minute I mean I know that's difficult for you but at least try" Rachel commented back feeling bold from all the adrenaline going around.

Everyone stared at Rachel eyes wide jaws dropped. Puck hearing this dropped Jesse and started laughing until he saw Santana's eyes then dropped his gaze to the floor and shut up.

"Oh hell to the no! Who the hell you think you're talking to?" Santana asked already standing from her chair.

"Hey I know you all are getting all into it, but OH HELL TO THE NO is my line so back off" Mercedes Informed her.

"Listen Precious stay over there this is between me and Man hands over here" Santana replied as she stuck her hand in Mercedes face.

Mercedes had steam coming from her ears, but finally did something and held the back.

"Santana one fight at a time okay" told her.

"Fine Me and Berry first" Santana yelled right before she jumped on Rachel.

Rachel and she were rolling around the floor pulling each other's hair so the other one couldn't get a shot to their face. While all the other students took their phones out finally Rachel rolled on top and slapped Santana across the face leaving a mark. While Santana laid there shocked Rachel did her best to get up with his ankle still hurting her. When Finn came to help her by grabbing her waist from behind. When Jesse saw this he was pissed off all over again.

"You know the only good part of the song was you saying over and over again JESSE'S GIRL" pointing at himself "Which is me". He yelled as he grabbed Rachel's arm to get her away from Finn.

"Jesse stop this now let's just go" Rachel said in a calm voice avoiding Santana's eyes as she saw he get up.

"Rachel no this guy needs to learn your mine not something he can jack off to when he's desperate" Jesse cried out.

Rachel instantly blushing got really angry "Jesse how dare you say that you have no idea if that is true he could sue you for defamation of character and how dare even if it's true to put him on the spot in front of everyone about his "special time" when he's all by himself.

Now it was Finn's turn to blush.

"Rachel why are you always defending this giant freak. He's not good enough for you don't let him think he's even close to you. I mean your closer to my level then he is to yours" Jesse said proudly.

"Jesse did you just say I was beneath you?" Rachel said tear gathering.

"Baby we both know it, but that's okay because I'm going to help you out to get you better" Jesse said in a bitter sweet voice.

"How dare you think Rachel is below you she's better then all of us she's getting out of here to be a star and she's not a bitch because she knows that she's a kind person and she takes all the shit all do to her and that I did to her and she's still nice to us still treats us like equals when we did absolutely nothing to deserve it and for you to think that your above her is very funny but not even close to true" Finn ranted.

Rachel looked up at him and limped to him hugging him tightly "Thank you Finn" she mumbled into his shirt.

Rachel turned around "Jesse I think you should go" she said instantly hearing a round of applause.

"You know what Rachel you weren't worth it you could have been but you don't have what it takes to get on my level". Jesse said with a smile "Oh and Finn you can have her little tease never gave it up anyway". He said laughing as he walked out.

Rachel stood there mortified and guilty she looked up to see Finn's eyes staring down at her.

"Finn I'm so sorry I lied I just wanted you to back off and I thought you knew if we had sex you would and plus I thought you went through it with Santana and I didn't want to look like a loser" Rachel pleaded.

"It's okay Rachel I'm not mad but I need to tell you something later. Can I take you out?" Finn asked crushingly.

"Sure Finn I'd like that" Rachel smiled.

Everyone soaking in everything they had just seen started going back to their chairs glad it was over so they could discuss it. Until Santana realized what she had just heard.

"Hey Rachel did I just hear that Finn told you we never had sex" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Yes... why?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Because we so did in a hotel we paid for room service right after but don't worry you didn't miss much" Santana laughed evilly.

Finn just stood there in horror as Rachel turned to face him while Santana was glaring at him and as the rest of glee club eyes widened all over again.

"Finn is that true" Rachel asked sounding so small.

"Yes, but remember you lied to me to Rachel" Finn said knowing he was wrong for lying.

"Finn I lied about having sex you lied and said you didn't I think there is a big difference!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh and what is that?" Finn asked dumbly.

"I still have my virginity!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh... yeah" Finn said lamely scratching the back of his head. "Listen Rachel you were dating a different guy we weren't dating so I don't think you should be overreacting like you are what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is I didn't have sex with him because I always had this fantasy of us losing our virginities together that's why it is" Rachel screamed horrified not meaning to say that in front of everyone in glee club.

"Oh Rachel if I could take it back and change it to having sex with you I would any day I promise I'm into you only you it didn't even mean anything and I'm sorry I hurt you when I know if we ever do it I just want you to know I would cherish that forever" Finn said sincerely.

All the glee girls awed except Santana and Quinn. Rachel started crying.

"I'm sorry Rachel please don't cry" Finn pleaded.

"Don't be that was so sweet do you still want to hang out later?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" Finn replied.

Everyone was about to sit down when they heard Kurt cry out "Is all the drama over because even I'm getting sick of it I already have too many things to Gossip about so if all would please wait till next week to let out anymore baggage that would be nice" Kurt informed the group.

Everyone just laughed finally sitting back down just to have the bell ring for them to move on to the next class.

"Rachel would you like me to walk you to math" Finn asked.

"I'd love you too" Rachel replied smiling.

A/N: just an idea that wouldn't go away hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
